guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Scepter of Orr
The lich lord is aware of the prophecy - its my belief he deliberately allowed the Mantle access to the scepter as he knew it would be returned and lead to the eventual release of the titans. Watching the first cinematic I am almost 100% convinced of this as he appears unconcerned. The undead are just a means to an end - the army he really wants is tan army of titans. - anon—''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 220.237.86.50 (talk • ) 11:42, 23 July 2006 (CDT). Endgame Reward I think it would be spiffy to get the Sceptre as a staff weapon for caster classes as an endgame reward, similar to how Warriors and Assassins can get Shiro's Swords in one form or another. it's loss of powers can be explained away by Glint as a side effect of the lich's destruction. Make it require 15 attribute, and it'd be pretty neat. Warriors could get Rurik's Sword, a green FDS, and Rangers... no-one cares about Rangers anyway! Ehh, kidding. A green bow of some kind. Won't happen, but it'd be neat if it did. --Valentein 20:00, 24 September 2006 (CDT) : It'd totally have to be a Necromancer staff. But how about... it's vampiric. Say, 3:1 vamp, req 15 Death Magic, 11-22 cold/dark dmg, energy +10, 20% HCT DM, 20% DM+1? -Robin Anadri 15:01, 1 December 2006 (CST) :Nice Idea, But just because it was once used by the Lich, it isn't a necromancer staff...ps: I added a nice pic of the Lich with the Scepter...enjoy! (undeliberate erased the original screen, was a nice one...however, i had to shrink its size because of its data factor) -- Zerpha The Improver 13:07, 5 February 2007 (CST) Whatever happened to the Sceptor of Orr? In the end of the Prophecies campaign, it just... disappears. Van Wark 19:42, 4 March 2007 (CST) It probably just got molten in the vulcano when it errupted.--El Nazgir 12:17, 26 August 2007 (CDT) Very late to the discussion but it says that only powerful mages can use it properly. Overpowered elementists anyone? Flechette 09:54, 15 October 2007 (UTC) eye of north connection ok i just beat eye of north and durign the end game cut scene it showed Livia approaching and picking up a scepter that looks exactally like the scepter of orr i didn't get a screen cuz i was to slow but if anyone can confirm that it is the scepter that would be awesome. :It definately looked like the scepter to me. That cutscene appeared to be linking on to GW2, so maybe it'll appear there as well. Lord of all tyria 10:11, 2 September 2007 (CDT) yeah that is the Scepter of Orr. In GW2 the endgame boss will be.... the Scepter of Orr... with tiny little legs and tiny little arms. --Soulflame 22:10, 10 November 2007 (UTC) Livia The new Lich? Its just a dumb theory. But it says that whoever wields the Scepter of Orr has great powers. And Livia isnt just a regular person, she has allot of knowledge in herself and is infact a necromancer. And some stories tell that after death, the most powerful necromancers become a Lich. Any toughts? :gotta remember the power of the scepter corrupted the original lich, and it is possible the power of the second might corrupt livia, and probably get her as a minion of the undead dragon or something... Also, the staff looks like the orr, but could also be the Staff of the Mists...